Sex Friends !
by Pandora McNamara
Summary: Ichigo chega em casa após um dia estressante, Rukia estava de volta após de mais de uma semana e qual não foi sua surpresa ao vê-la em seu quarto, mexendo no computador vendo... Hentai! - Oneshot


**Sex friend… ?!**

"_Takabe-kuuuun... Isso! Assim! Huuuuuuuuuuum"_

Ichigo acabara de chegar de mais um dia estressante na rotina de caçar Hollows. Estava cansado e tudo em que podia pensar era comer alguma coisa e dormir. Rukia havia voltado a Soul Society novamente e já estava fora há mais de uma semana deixando todo o trabalho duro para ele.

Porém se surpreendeu ao sentir a reiatsu da Kuchiki vindo de seu quarto. Então ela finalmente estava de volta, uh? Por que não fora ajuda-lo, então? Aquela folgada…

Ao chegar ao quarto se surpreendeu ao vê-la em frente ao seu computador. Ela parecia… Corada? Ela nunca mexia no computador! O que estava fazendo, afinal?!

Finalmente percebendo a presença do ruivo no quarto ela se voltou pra ele com uma veia dilatada em sua testa, ainda mais corada do que antes.

- Eu sempre soube que você era um pervertido Ichigo, mas ver esse tipo de vídeo é baixo demais, até pra você! Não tem vergonha?

Ichigo se aproximou do computador chocado, apenas para ficar extremamente corado. O que diabos…?!

Na tela uma garota de cabelos avermelhados estava sob um garoto e chupava avidamente o seu…

- O que você está vendo no meu computador, sua maluca?

- Eu?! – berrou a Kuchiki tão corada quanto o ruivo – Eu estava tentando entrar em contato com a Soul Society, mas meu comunicador não funcionava! O computador já estava ligado e isso aí pausado. Fui ver o que era… Agora provavelmente vou ficar traumatizada!

- Eu não estava vendo isso aí!

"_Takabe-kuuuun… Mais forte, por favooor"_

A cena havia mudado e agora o garoto enterrava seu membro profundamente dentro da garota que gemia e chamava seu nome fortemente.

Os dois congelaram enquanto olhavam a cena e coraram ainda mais se possível.

Até que Ichigo entendeu em um estalo o que havia acontecido.

- KON! Seu maldito! Onde você está? Tenho certeza que era você quem estava vendo isso! – gritou Ichigo achando que ia explodir. Ainda bem que seu pai havia saído com suas irmãs para levá-las em algum aniversário de amigas e iam demorar. Sua irmã mais nova estava cada vez mais preocupada com sua saúde mental. Não que pudesse culpá-la. Ele mesmo se preocupava bastante desde que havia se tornado shinigami substituto.

- Não tem ninguém por aqui. Esqueceu que eu cheguei antes de você?

Ichigo pensou por um instante. Talvez a irmã o levara para brincar com ele com as amigas. Bem feito!

"_Hayase-saaan..."_

Ichigo voltou a corar.

- Desliga logo isso!

- Sabe se tirassem a pornografia e mudassem um pouco do roteiro, talvez até pudesse ser um bom romance – disse Rukia pensativa.

- Rukia!

Rukia fechou o vídeo e fitou o ruivo, percebendo algo que não tinha notado anteriormente e arregalou os olhos, se possível o garoto estava ainda mais corado sob o olhar da morena.

Havia uma protuberância na calça do ruivo que não estava lá anteriormente.

- Pervertido – ela decretou, mas se esforçando pra não rir da situação do ruivo.

- MALDITA! Isso se chama estímulo visual! Não é por que eu estava gostando do vídeo!

A garota acabou rindo do mesmo jeito.

- Do que você está rindo? – perguntou com uma veia dilatada em sua testa.

- Sabe, quando fechei o vídeo reparei no nome do anime. Sex Friend.

- Isso não é anime é hentai! Pornografia!

Ela fez um gesto dispensando a explicação do ruivo.

- Sabe o que significa? Amigos que têm sexo.

Ichigo ainda corado fez uma careta. – E o que tem isso?

- E daí que amigos nós já somos…

O ruivo arregalou os olhos.

A Kuchiki sorriu.

- Quantos episódios?

**FIM**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tive a ideia de criar essa one depois que uma amiga meu me passou esse "anime" dizendo que apesar da pornografia o anime tinha seu lado romântico. Errado. Kk'

É a primeira IchiRuki que fiz, peguem leve u.u

Bem, pelo menos ele serviu pra criar essa one, que não é maravilhosa, mas que ficou martelando na minha cabeça pedindo para ser escrita. Espero que alguém goste e comente certo?!

;*


End file.
